grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1984
Television & Movies *''Fraggle Rock'' Season 2 begins on HBO, January 2 *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' released, July 13 *''Muppet Babies'' Season 1 begins on CBS, September 15 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 16, November 19 *''Fraggle Rock: The Bells of Fraggle Rock'' on HBO, December 24 *''[[w:c:muppet:Henson's Place|'HENSON'’s Place]]'' documentary International Television & Movies *The UK co-production of Fraggle Rock begins, January 2 *''Von Muppets und Menschen'' (Of Muppets & Men: The Making of The Muppet Show) airs in Germany ZDF, July 12 *''[[w:c:muppet:Die fantastische Miss Piggy Show|Die fantastische Miss Piggy Show]]'' ([[w:c:muppet:The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show|The Fantastic '''Miss' Piggy Show]]) airs in Germany on ZDF, December 6 *''Mupparna på Manhattan (The Muppets Take Manhattan) airs in Sweden, December 22 *Dubbed versions of Fraggle Rock air in Denmark, Norway, Sweden & The Netherlands Albums *''Silly Songs'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' soundtrack *''[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Christmas Sing-Along|'SESAME' STREET Christmas Sing-Along]]'' Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' & John Denver in Russia International Appearances *'Uncle Traveling Matt' on Grosse Show für kleine Leute, December 1 Awards *'KERMIT THE FROG' is awarded the Amphibian American Music Achievement Award, July 29 Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:The Adventures of Ernie & Bert in Twiddlebug Land|The Adventures of Ernie & Bert in Twiddlebug Land]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Adventures of Grover in Outer Space|The Adventures of Grover in Outer Space]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Animal Go Bye-Bye|'Animal' Go Bye-Bye]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:A Baby Sister for Herry|A Baby Sister for Herry]]'' *''Best Friends'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Mother Goose|'BIG' BIRD’s Mother Goose]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird's Yellow Book|'BIG' BIRD’s YELLOW Book]]'' *''The Doozer Disaster'' *''Every Morning at Play Group'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover Sleeps Over|'Grover' Sleeps Over]]'' *''If I Were King of the Universe'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I'll Miss You, Mr. Hooper|'I’ll' Miss You, Mr. Hooper]]'' *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Lovable Furry Old Grover's Resting Places|Lovable Furry Old Grover’s Resting Places]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please Don't Push the Red Button|Lovable, Furry Old Grover in Please DON’T Push the Red Button]]'' *''The Muppet Babies' ABC'' *''The Muppet Guide to Magnificent Manners'' *''Muppet Show Pop-Up Book'' *''[[w:c:muppet:My Doll Is Lost!|'My' Doll Is Lost!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:No One Knows Where Gobo Goes|No One Knows Where Gobo Goes]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sprocket's Christmas Tale|'Sprocket'’s Christmas Tale]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:The Tale of Traveling Matt|The Tale of Traveling Matt]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Two Wheels for Grover!|2 Wheels for Grover]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Wembley Fraggle Gets the Story|'Wembley' Fraggle Gets the Story]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Wembley Fraggle and the Magic Stone|'Wembley' Fraggle & the Magic Stone]]'' *''What Do Doozers Do?'' *''Where’s a Fraggle?'' *''Where’s My Blankie?'' Non-fiction Books *''[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy's Treasury of Art Masterpieces|'Miss' Piggy’s Treasury of Art Masterpieces]]'' Videos *''The Dark Crystal'' (Thorn/EMI Video) *''Doozer Music'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (re-release from CBS/Fox Video) *''The Muppet Movie'' (re-release from CBS/Fox Video) Merchandise *'BIG BIRD' [[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Dress 'N Play Doll|Dress 'N Play DOLL]] *''Fraggle Rock'' Game *''Fraggle Rock'' Doozer Construction Game *''Fraggle Rock'' Drum *''Fraggle Rock'' Valentines *Muppet Learning Keys Music videos *"[[w:c:muppet:I'm Gonna Always Love You|'I'’m Gonna Always Love YOU]]" from The Muppets Take Manhattan Behind the Scenes *January - The songs from Ol' Brown Ears is Back are recorded. *'PAM ARCIERO' begins to regularly perform GRUNDGETTA on SESAME STREET. Stage Shows *''The Muppet Show On Tour'' debuts People *'KEVIN CLASH' becomes a full-time Muppet performer & joins the SESAME STREET troupe. *Fay Ray is born Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Fraggle Rock Float which also features walk around characters. See also *'1984' article on the Muppet Wiki *'1984' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #